One Perfect Day
by pottermum
Summary: Harry has the perfect day


Harry smiled to himself as he left the Ministry. They'd had a breakthrough on one of the cases they'd been tracking, and they had made an arrest earlier this morning. Harry had been slightly injured, but was fine. His boss had told him to get checked out by the department healers, write up his report, then he could leave early. Seeing he had a couple of days off ahead of him, Harry jumped at the chance to leave work early.

He Apparated home to Grimmauld Place. "Gin?" he called. There was no answer, not that he was expecting one. She was on summer holidays, and while Harry was at work, she used the time to catch up with her family and friends. Her Quidditch career was very demanding, and she spent most of her free time during the season with Harry.

Harry changed out of his Auror uniform, and into something more casual. He decided to go to the Burrow in search of his girlfriend, or hope that Molly or Arthur might know where she was. He arrived right on the doorstep, then knocked and entered.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" asked Molly, throwing a tea towel over a few items in the kitchen. Harry smothered a smile, knowing she was cooking in preparation for his surprise birthday party.

"Looking for Gin. I finished work early, had a breakthrough on a case. Any idea who she's with today?" he asked, snagging an apple out of the fruit basket.

"Yes, she's gone out to Shell Cottage with Teddy. You know Bill is taking Fleur to Paris for their anniversary. Vicki is staying here the night, but she forgot her favourite toy and she won't sleep without it. Ginny offered to go and get it, then decided since it was such a nice warm day, that she would get Teddy, and they would go swimming and maybe have a picnic. Wear the little ones out a bit," chuckled Molly.

"Excellent. I was hoping to spend some time with Teddy. I haven't seen him for a couple of weeks, due to this case. I've missed the little guy," sighed Harry.

"Well, Ginny took him flying the other day, and she and Andromeda took him to the Muggle movies with Vicki. Still, he does miss you Harry," said Arthur.

"Well, I think I'll go to Shell Cottage and see them. It's already getting quite warm out, a swim sounds great," said Harry. Already he was relishing the idea of being out in the sunshine, and not cooped up at the Ministry.

"Tell Ginny to have Vicki back here by three or four please, Harry," called Molly. Harry waved his hand in acknowledgement, and Apparated to Shell Cottage.

He arrived close to the spot where Dobby was buried. Looking toward the beach, he spotted three of his favourite people straight away. Ginny, Vicki and Teddy were standing close to the water. Ginny and Vicki seemed to be looking for something, as they were studying the sand closely. Teddy was trying to jump over the waves as they came close to shore.

Vicki seemed to find something, for she held it up. Ginny smiled at her, then she took it show Teddy. He took it off her, and put it in the water, then held it up. Harry could see it sparkle in the sun.

As he made his way towards them, Teddy suddenly looked up and saw him. "Harry! Harry's here," he cried, pointing. Ginny spun around, and Vicki looked up. Teddy raced up to greet him, Vicki racing behind him.

Harry held out his arms, and Teddy practically jumped into them. He hugged Harry tight around his neck. "Harry, I missed you LOTS!" cried Teddy.

Harry held him close. "I missed you too, mate."

"Uncle Harry," called Vicki.

Harry crouched down to pick Vicki up, and she hugged him hard too. "Hi, Uncle Harry. We've been collecting shells and stuff with Auntie Ginny."

Harry kissed her cheek. "Is it all right if I come and have fun with you guys?"

Teddy and Vicki looked at each other, then hugged Harry again. "Will you swim with us, and make sandcastles and stuff?"

"Sounds perfect," said Harry. He put them down and they took his hand and led him over to where Ginny was waiting for them, amused by the childrens obvious affection for Harry.

"Playing hooky from the office, Auror Potter," she smirked.

"Time off for good behaviour, Miss Weasley. Actually I volunteered for beach patrol. I'm on bikini duty, and may I say, yours looks mighty fine. Of course, I may need a closer inspection a little later, you know, when there's not so many eyes around," said Harry, winking at her.

He took her in his arms and kissed her, relishing the feel of bare skin. She kissed him back, happy to have him here with her.

"They're kissing again," sighed Teddy to Vicki. "How do they hold their breath so long?"

"They're practicing so they can swim underwater a long time. Maman told me," said Vicki, nodding wisely.

Harry and Ginny broke apart and laughed. Harry quickly transfigured his shorts into bathers, and he picked up Teddy, while Ginny picked up Vicki. Laughing, they ran into the water; the children squealing excitedly.

They splashed around, letting the children dunk them in the water. Both children swam well, and were eager to show off for Harry and Ginny. Harry and Ginny managed to get a cuddle in the water, again before the children were all over them.

They were in the water for half an hour or so. When they came out, Harry did a drying charm, and Ginny re-applied the sunblock charm. They then spent the next hour making sand-castles and Ginny and Vicki resumed hunting for the perfect shells to place on the sandcastle.

Harry offered to go and get fish and chips for lunch. Teddy wanted to go with him, so Vicky and Ginny stayed behind. Ginny went into Fleur's kitchen and got out some napkins, and a lemon to squeeze over the chips. She buttered some bread, and got some drinks and cups for the children and Harry.

They ate on the beach. The seagulls hovered closely, waiting for any crumb. Teddy and Vicky threw them their bread crusts, and Teddy ran after a pack of them, causing them to fly off suddenly.

Ginny leaned contentedly against Harry as they watched the children run off down the shore. "It's been a great day so far. Shall we have another swim before we leave?"

Harry agreed, and they rounded up the children. They swam for another half an hour, then came out and this time, they towel dried off. Teddy sat on Ginny lap as she dried his hair, smiling as it changed to Potter black.

Vicky climbed onto Harry's lap, and he shared an orange with her as they watched Teddy and Ginny. When Teddy was done, the children swapped places. Ginny dried Vicki, then gently combed and braided her long, golden red hair.

The children were getting tired. Ginny quickly grabbed Vicki's favourite toy to take to the Burrow, and did a cleansing charm on the utensils they'd used. They then locked Shell Cottage and prepared to leave. Ginny was taking Vicki to the Burrow, and Harry was taking Teddy home to Andromeda. Then they would meet home at Grimmauld Place.

Teddy clung to Harry as he Apparated them home. His head was laying on Harry's shoulder, his arms around his neck. He was sleepy. Andromeda greeted them, guiding Harry to lay him on his bed.

"Do you hafta go, Harry?" asked Teddy, sleepily.

"Yeah, I do, mate, but I'll see you real soon. Promise," said Harry.

"I'll see you at the Burrow tomorrow, for your surprise birthday party," yawned Teddy, already half asleep.

Andromeda gasped, and covered her hand with her mouth. Harry drew the covers over him and kissed his forehead. "Yeah, you will, Teddy. Love you."

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry he told you, it was meant to be a surprise," groaned Andromeda.

Harry shrugged. "It's fine. I already kind of guessed. I'll pretend to be surprised, okay? I'll see you tomorrow, Andi."

He Apparated home to find Ginny in the shower. "Hey, you took your time. Vicki was asleep in no time. Probably won't sleep tonight," she called.

Harry got undressed and joined her in the shower. "I'm ready for my bikini inspection, Mr Auror," giggled Ginny.

"But you're not wearing a bikini, Miss Weasley. Now you have to pay the fine," Harry said huskily.

"I don't have any money on me, Auror Potter," pouted Ginny.

"I'm sure we can work something out, " growled Harry, reaching for her.

OooO

They were only fifteen minutes late meeting Ron and Hermione for tea. Ron was on his second bread roll, while Hermione sipped at her glass of wine.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to be late," said Ginny, kissing Ron and Hermione on the cheek before taking a seat.

"Everything okay?" asked Hermione, as Harry kissed her cheek after pushing Ginny's chair in. He motioned for the waiter, and he and Ginny ordered a glass of wine.

"Just a bit rushed. We took Teddy and Vicky to Shell Cottage. We swam and built sandcastles, it was so much fun," smiled Ginny, buttering a bread roll.

"Did you have the day off, Harry?" asked Ron.

"No, but I got off early. We closed a case today, and the boss was in a good mood," said Harry, persuing the menu.

They ordered, then exchanged news while they waited for their meals. Ron had them in stitches as he told them about a couple of kids who had tried to steal from the shop, and had been subjected to one of George and Ron's experimental charms.

"As soon as they tried to leave the store, the alarms went off, and then the charm kicked in. The word 'Thief' appeared all over their face and their arms. It was wicked. Got the idea from that bird in the DA, you know, Cho Chang's friend who dobbed us in to Umbridge."

"Marietta Edgecombe," said Hermione, laughing. "I'm surprised the parents didn't protest."

"Oh they did, but really, what could they say. If their little darlings hadn't tried to knick stuff, they wouldn't have that all over their face and such, now would they? Besides, it will wear off in twenty-four hours, although I can't remember if we told them that or not," said Ron, grinning at Harry.

"You guys," laughed Ginny, shaking her head.

It was a fun evening, with good food and good friends. Ginny mentioned that Luna was in town, and they may see her tomorrow. Harry surmised that Luna had been invited to his birthday party. Hermione winked at Ginny, while Harry tried to contain his smile. They all knew he wasn't one to want a fuss made of his birthday, so every year they tried to make it special for him. As long as his family was around, Harry was happy.

"We should have invited Neville, it's his birthday today," said Hermione.

"I sent him an owl, but he had plans. He's been seeing Hannah Abbot, you know, she works at the Leaky Cauldron? I'm pretty sure he had plans with her for tonight. Maybe I'll see if he can catch up with us tomorrow," said Ginny, winking back at Hermione.

"Well, if we're all done, I guess we should call it a night. Some of us have work in the morning," said Ron, taking a dig at Harry and Ginny.

"Yes, we'll be thinking of you as we lay in bed, doing the crossword in the paper, eating a delicious breakfast," laughed Harry.

He hugged Hermione goodbye, and patted Ron on the back. "So, I guess we'll see you at the Burrow tomorrow," Ron said to Harry.

"Yeah, we'll be there. Guess I have to be, don't I?" he asked in a low voice so the girls didn't hear.

Ron chuckled. "So you know?"

"Hey, I am an Auror. I'm trained to figure out suspicious happenings and strange co-inidences, like both Luna AND Neville coming over tomorrow. Plus, Teddy told me."

"Good one. Well, whatever you do tomorrow, have a great day, mate, and we'll see you tomorrow," grinned Ron.

"Bye Harry, have a Happy Birthday tomorrow," said Hermione, taking Ron's arm as they left the restaurant.

Harry took Ginny by the arm, as they walked away. "Today's been such a great day," sighed Harry. "Practically perfect."

"Practically perfect? What could make it better?" asked Ginny, curiously.

"I don't know. Another bikini inspection, maybe?" Harry said, pulling Ginny to him.

"It's too cool this time of night to be wearing my bikini, Harry," laughed Ginny.

"I'll warm you up," he said, his lips running over her throat.

"Home now, Harry," ordered Ginny. "We need to celebrate, it's your birthday eve, after all."

They walked hurriedly to the Apparition point, and Harry drew her close. He closed his eyes, and before Ginny knew it, they were in their bedroom at Grimmauld Place. In fact, Harry had landed them smack on the bed.

"Deliberation, destination and determination," smirked Harry.

"Bravo, fifty house points for brilliant execution," smiled Ginny below him.

Harry lowered his head, and took her mouth. She gave herself over to him. Their lovemaking was slow and passionate, compared to the quickie in the shower earlier.

"I love you, Gin. It's been great, having you here when I come home from work. Hearing about your day, and telling you about mine. It feels like we're living together, like we're, you know..."

"Married," smiled Ginny, running her hands through his hair. She kissed his forehead, making him smile.

"Yeah. Married," smiled Harry.

"You know I love being here with you, Harry. If there's any downside to being in the Harpies it's that they are based in Wales, so I don't see you much during the season. Still, at least my family know that being with you is my priority when I have any free time," said Ginny.

"I had fun with the kids today," said Harry. "You're so good with them. Thanks for spending time with Teddy these last couple of weeks." He kissed her forehead.

"You don't have to thank me for that, Harry. He's a good kid, and we both have a lot in common. We both think you are brilliant," she smirked at him.

Harry shrugged. "What can I say? I can't go against my two favourite people in the whole world now, can I?"

Ginny giggled. "He's adorable and he idolises you. We talk about you all the time. Besides, it's good practice, isn't it?"

Harry frowned. "Practice for what?"

Ginny smiled serenely. "For when we have our own kids. You do want children, don't you, Harry?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do," said Harry, softly.

Ginny noticed the change of tone, and turned on her side, leaning on her elbow. "Harry? What is it?"

Harry placed both his hands behind his head. "I just feel like I'm getting everything I ever wanted in my life, and it's a bit overwhelming, to be honest."

"You deserve it, Harry. Your friends and family, all they want is for you to be happy. You show us all in so many ways how much you appreciate us. I know you paid for Bill and Fleur to get the best suite at their hotel in Paris. I know you're the anonymous donor who financed Luna's trip to Switzerland. I know you pulled some strings to get Neville on that team of herbologists who were going to Africa to look for plant specimens. I know-"

"You know too much, Ginny Weasley," said Harry, grabbing her arm and pulling it out from under her. She squealed as he rolled her under him.

"Do you know what it means to me to see your beautiful face when I wake up in the morning?" he asked?

"No," she said softly.

"Do you know how proud I am that you're following your dreams and being a success at Quidditch?"

"No."

"Do you know how often I dream about us being married, and having children, and a home of our own?"

"No."

"Do you know...have you any idea how much I love you?"

"Yes."

Harry quirked his eyebrows in question.

"I feel your love every time you look at me. Every time you touch me, whether it's just holding my hand when we walk, or when we make love. I just hope you know that I love you as much as you love me," said Ginny, tenderly.

Harry lay next to her, as close as he could. He palmed one of her cheeks, looking deep into her eyes. "Seeing you lay next to me in bed when I wake up is the best start to my day. I sleep better when you're with me. Even your snoring is comforting," he teased.

"Prat," said Ginny, sticking out her tongue at him.

"I nearly burst with pride every time I see you fly for the Harpies, realising that this is what we fought for. The chance to go on and live out our dreams. When I hear the fans cheering for you, I just want to stand up and say 'That's my witch!', and I'll cheer the loudest for you."

"You know, I can always hear you and Teddy," teased Ginny.

"When I see you with Teddy and Vic like we were today, it's so easy to imagine what it will be like when we have kids of our own. You're going to be a brilliant mum. Caring and loving. Our kids will be so lucky," said Harry huskily.

"Harry," said Ginny, deeply touched. She placed her palm on Harry's face, searching his eyes.

"This has been such a great day. Practically perfect. There's just one thing that could make it the most perfect day of all," said Harry, his eyes locked on hers.

"What's that?" asked Ginny.

"Gin, will you marry me?" asked Harry, nervously.

Ginny looked deep into Harry's emerald eyes. Eyes that were filled with love and hope. Silly man, as if there were any doubts as to what her answer would be.

"Harry, the day I become your wife will be my perfect day. Yes, Harry, I will marry you," said Ginny, tearfully, as she saw Harry's insecure look turn to one of upmost happiness.

"Gin, you have made me the happiest man in the world," said Harry, sitting up and pulling her up so he could kiss her. "I'll definitely be the life of the party tomorrow."

"You know about your surprise birthday party?" squealed Ginny. "How? Hermione, Mum and I worked so hard on keeping it a secret."

"Hey, I am an Auror, you know. I'm trained to notice suspicious behaviour and strange co-incidences," said Harry.

"Teddy told you, didn't he?" guessed Ginny.

"Yep," grinned Harry. "But..."

"But what?" asked Ginny, laying her head on his chest and feeling his heartbeat.

"I may know about my surprise birthday party, but only you and I know that we'll change the party to a surprise engagement party! It's perfect. All our friends and family will be there, well, except for Bill and Fleur."

"They'll be back the day after. Harry, are you sure you want to change your birthday party to an engagement party?" asked Ginny, loving the feel of Harry running his fingers through her hair.

"There's nothing I want more, Gin. Tomorrow we'll go to my vaults and get your engagement ring," sighed Harry in satisfaction.

"It seems like it's your birthday and I'm getting all the gifts and a big party too," chuckled Ginny.

"I'm getting the best thing. You," said Harry, kissing her on her shoulder.

Ginny shifted so she lay over him. "So I guess this was your perfect day, after all."

Harry lovingly ran his hands down her side. "I think every day being married to you will be my perfect day, Gin."

He lowered his head and kissed her. "Same for me," whispered Ginny.


End file.
